Destiny
by tamashi ryu
Summary: Sora knows he's supposed to love Kairi,but..he dosnt he cant think of her that way.His heart belongs to another,but will destiny allow them to be together,will the other person return Sora's feelings? SORAXRIKU yaoi i suck at summaries.title may change


i decided to try another one sided fic because my last fic was terrible:(

please r&r so i'll know if the story good or not

**Disclaimer**:I don't own kingdom hearts,if i did riku'd be mine and mine only=) he he^^

It's been a year since Sora and Riku returned to the islands,and nothings seemed to his return Sora hasd been dating the eyes of everyone they make the perfect couple,on the outside they look like they're deeply in love,when in reality Sora's heart belongs to can he admit his feelings or risk loseing this person forever.

Sora lay on the beach basking in the glowing sun,unaware of the silver haired teen silently watching him from behind.

"Geez Sora you'd sleep your life away if you got the chance"sneered Riku

The younger brown haired teen pouted"nuh uh,i'll just be very well rested"sighed Sora

"Hey are you ok?"asked Riku sitting down beside Sora"You don't seem as energetic as always".There was a long silence both teens stareed out at the waves,while all their worries washed away.

"Helllllllllllooooooooooo! earth to Sora,this isn't like you at all,it's actually scary"

"i don't know what to do,I like Kairi don't get me wrong....but"

"But?"

"I like her as a friend and nothin more,and i don't want to hurt her feelings,Truth is i dont have strong feelings for her i have them for someone else"Sora went silent once again watching the soothing was honestly confused and shocked by what he heard,he always thought Sora and Kairi would get always saw them as one of those cuples who made you believe in true it really does exist...for some anyway."You really don't have any feelings for her beyond friend?"

"I really don't" sighed Sora,It was easy to see that this was hurting him

"you have to tell her"

"I know but how do you tell someone you don't love them and never have,that the feelings you're supposed to have for them you have for another,someone you're not supposed to"

"Have you talked to the other person?"

"No,what am i supposed to say oh hi we've known each other for ages,i love you,i can see it now they'll frak out and run and i'll never see them again"

"oh come on Sora i think you're overagsagurating a bit,what happens if they love you to,you won't know unless you find out,take the chance if you don't you'll end up regretting it,trust me i know"

This caught Sora's attention,he shot his head up and turned to Riku.

"What happened?"

"Nothing,There's someone i like but i never told them how i felt,so when they started seeing someone it hurt alot,and now they like someone else,i never knew if they liked me or not,i guess i'll never know,So Sora my advice is take a chance,and don't regret it,even if it dosn't work".Riku longed to tell the young brown haired bot that he was the one he was talking as long as he can remember Riku has always felt something more than friendship for never had the guts to tell him,so when he started seeing Kairi,Riku gave up all hope of ever being with Sora,and now hearing that Sora likes someone else,Riku knows he'll never be with Sora.

"I think i should tell them,and no matter how they react we'll always be friends,thanks Riku,i think i know what i'll say"

All the time Riku's heart was breaking,it was too muck knowing his friend liked someone else,all he could do was smile and act like he wasn't hurting deep down removed a paopu friut from his stared at it and felt his heart shatter into a million pieces."I'll share this with them,then i'll tell them how i feel"smiled Sora

Sora quietly pealed the paopu fruit,all the time Riku remained couldn't take it anymore,he got up and started to walk quickly got up and went after him catching his freind by the rist."Riku wait"said the older teen came to a stop Sora split the paopu fruit in half and handed half to stared shocked at the fruit in his to believe this was to wake up alone in his room."is...is this real?"asked Riku

"You're the one i want to be with Riku i know that now,i just never knew how to tell you....if you don't feel the same way it's ok,and i'll under stand if you never want to see me again"sighed Sora

Riku moved closer to Sora wrapping his arms around Sora,he placed his lips on the younger their hearts soaring as thier tongues played in each others eventually parted for air."Why wouldn't i want to see you?,i feel the same way"

Without another word both teens shared the paopu fruit and kissed once again,not careing about who saw that mattered was they were together,as long as they have each other nothing else matters.

**Ok that didn't exactly turn out exactly as i wanted, but i'm thinking of doing another chapter showing kairi's reaction.**

**Please read and rate,and let me know if i about bad spelling and grammer,hope you liked it**


End file.
